Stellar Manipulation
The ability to generate and control the energy and plasma produced by normal stars. Sub power of Cosmic Manipulation. Also Called *Asterokinesis *Star Manipulation Capability Wielders of this power will have the tremendously strong ability to wield the energy generated by stars, along with the electromagnetic, gravitational, ethereal, and radiational energies produced. Users could generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms, and with a high level of experience, invoke meteor showers. According to other sources, there was a case where someone actually had this ability in real life. Unfortunately, he was hunted down and killed by locals who feared the level of his power. Like its sibling powers, there are powers based on the stars' visible traits and ones based on the Mythic Lore surrounding it. Applications Physical Powers Include: *Stellar Physiology: Users can become a being of star-generated plasma. **Plasma Manipulation: Manipulate the four elements that revolve around Plasma, ***Crystal Manipulation: Control impenetrable crystals. ***Electricity Manipulation: Generate and control Electricity. ***Fire Manipulation: Conjure Fire and use it as a weapon. ***Light Manipulation: Control mass amounts of photons at once. **Shapeshifting: Shift your physiology in a number of ways. ***Crystal Form: Change your structure into a crystal. ****Self-Molecular Control: Control your own molecules. ****Supernatural Condition: Gain a physical condition that surpasses most people. ***Electric Form: Become composed of electrical energy. ****Intangibility: Become intangible. ***Fire Form: Become composed of pure fire. ****Intangibility: Also become intangibility. ***Light Form: Transform into pure photons. ****Energy Blasts: Project powerful nova sized energy blasts. ****Energy Constructs: Shape energy into a variety of constructs. ****Energy Twins: Create energy based clones. ****Force Fields: Project impenetrable energy fields. ***Electromagnetism Manipulation: Control electromagnetic forces. ***Gravity Manipulation: Influence gravitons. ***Radiation Manipulation: Generate and control radioactive elements. Mythical Powers Include: *Stellar Physiology: Stars are believed to also generate ethereal (mystic) energy along with plasma, meaning the users form will have both contents fused together. **Ethereal Form: Gain a body made of Aether. ***Astrokinetic Combat: Infuse the element into close combat styles. ***Extrasensory Perception: Gain a powerful sixth sense. ***Immortality: Avoid death due to etheral form. ***Quintessence Force: Constantly generate life energy. ***Shapeshifting: Completely control your own physiology. ***Supernatural Condition: Gain an unusually high physical/mental condition. **Energy Manipulation: Manipulate the energy you generate in a number of ways. ***Aether Manipulation: Control the "Fifth Element". ****Creation: Create nearly anything you desire. *****Power Creation: Create powers for others. *****Power Control: Manipulate the powers of others. ****Healing: Heal the wounds of others to a high degree. ****Spell-Casting: Use the mystic energy to cast strong spells. ****Spell-Creation: Create spells to use for different situations. ****Telekinesis: Control structures at a molecular level. ***Stellar Energy Absorption: Absorb stellar energy to recharge if drained. ***Universal Constructs: Create constructs of pure stellar energy. ****Stellar Energy Blasts: Project the energy into nova sized blasts. ****Stellar Energy Barriers: Generate energy fields. ****Stellar Energy Meteors: Create energy based meteors. ****Stellar Energy Twins: Project energy clones to assist in battle. **Meteorological Manipulation: Influence the meteorological phenomena of a planet. ***Meteor Summoning: Summon meteor showers to deal with armies. ***Solar Flares: Invoke massive and destructive solar flares. ***Stellar Winds: Project powerful stellar winds. ***Weather Manipulation: Manipulate the Weather. Users *Starman (DC) *Star man (Megaman) *Jerall Fernandes (Fairy tail) *Alan Scott (DC) Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Article stubs Category:Rare Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers